scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Builder King II: Bob's Pride
Cast: * Simba - Bob the Builder * Nala - Wendy (Bob the Builder) * Timon - Homestar Runner * Pumbaa - Pom Pom (Homestar Runner) * Zazu - Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Rafiki - Postman Pat * Baby Kiara - Baby Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Young Kiara - Mindy (Ready Jet Go!) * Adult Kiara - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Young Kovu - Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Adult Kovu - Teen Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) * Zira - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Young Vitani - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Adult Vitani - Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House) * Nuka - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) Movie Used: * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) Clips Used: * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bob the Builder (2015) * Homestar Runner (2000) * The Land Before Time Series (1988-2016) * Postman Pat (1981) * Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) * Ready Jet Go! (2017-2019) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) * Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2011) * Treasure Planet (2002) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-2019) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * The Loud House (2016) * Pengiuns Of Madagascar (2014) Voices: Scenes: * The Builder King II: Bob's Pride part 1 - "He Lives in You" * The Builder King II: Bob's Pride part 2 - Daddy's Little Princess * The Builder King II: Bob's Pride part 3 - The Babysitters * The Builder King II: Bob's Pride part 4 - Crocodile Attack * The Builder King II: Bob's Pride part 5 - "We Are One" * The Builder King II: Bob's Pride part 6 - The Outsiders * The Builder King II: Bob's Pride part 7 - "My Lullaby" * The Builder King II: Bob's Pride part 8 - Melody's First Hunt * The Builder King II: Bob's Pride part 9 - Wildfire! * The Builder King II: Bob's Pride part 10 - Jim Hawkins to the Rescue * The Builder King II: Bob's Pride part 11 - Just Having Fun * The Builder King II: Bob's Pride part 12 - Bob Seeks Counsel * The Builder King II: Bob's Pride part 13 - "Upendi" * The Builder King II: Bob's Pride part 14 - Ambush! * The Builder King II: Bob's Pride part 15 - Jim's Exile/"One of Us" * The Builder King II: Bob's Pride part 16 - Melody Defies Her Father * The Builder King II: Bob's Pride part 17 - "Love Will Find a Way" * The Builder King II: Bob's Pride part 18 - War! * The Builder King II: Bob's Pride part 19 - One Once Again * The Builder King II: Bob's Pride part 20 - End Credits Quotes: Gallery: Bob the Builder.jpeg|Bob the Builder as Simba Wnedy.jpeg|Wendy as Nala Homestar Runner.png|Homestar Runner as Timon Pom Pom.png|Pom Pom as Pumbaa Petrie.jpg|Petrie as Zazu Postman Pat.jpg|Postman Pat as Rafiki Baby Melody.png|Baby Melody as Baby Kiara Mindy (Ready Jet Go).png|Mindy as Young Kiara Melody Leaning on Brown Rock.jpg|Melody as Adult Kiara Jake.jpg|Jake as Young Kovu Jim Hawkins.jpg|Jim Hawkins as Adult Kovu Sunset Shimmer ID EGDS2.png|Sunset Shimmer as Zira Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash as Young Vitani Lynn Loud.png|Lynn Loud as Adult Vitani Dave.png|Dave as Nuka Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 2 Spoofs Category:The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Movie Spoof Category:Disney and BBC